Where are you?
by Franny Moon
Summary: Here's a little fic I wrote when I watched episode number 64 for the nth time. It's in Syaoran point of view when Sakura and Eriol were missing during the snow storm...


Disclaimer :I don't own Card Carptor Sakura, the story and the characters belongs to Clamp so please, don't sue me!  
  
But This fic is mine since I wrote it... if you want to use it you have to ask me!  
  
If you want to write to me , let's go! Here are my e-mails: sakura- 19@caramail.com petitelune_19@caramail.com vanille_lune_19@hotmail.com  
  
Hum okay... now about the way I write... english ISN'T my first language so please. read the story and try to get over the mistakes.  
  
Hope you'll like it.  
  
Where are you?  
  
Where are you? Why aren't you here with the whole gang drnking a warm hot chocolate? I didn't really listen to what they said. I think that Naoko is talking about the story Eriol told us yesterday night. That story that sacred Sakura so much.  
  
Suddently, Tomoyo arrived and asked:  
  
-Have you seen Sakura-chan and Eriol-kun?  
  
-I didn't see them, they're maybe outside, answered Chiaru.  
  
-What's going on? Said Naoko.  
  
-They're up there.  
  
-What! I esclaimaid.  
  
She's stuck in snow storm with mister scary story! She's stuck in the mountain when it's dangerous to be there. And I'm not there to protect her. I'm not there to be sure that she's safe. So she's lost in a storm and she isn't safe. And she's with that guy that I don't trust.  
  
-Sakura! I said hopelessly.  
  
Tomoyo looked at me and her worry seemed to grow.  
  
-Don't worry Li-kun. I'm sure that she's ok.  
  
-No!  
  
I stood up.  
  
-Calm down. She's with Eriol-kun!  
  
-Why would that calm me down!  
  
I was alone with her, the other went said the news to Terada.  
  
-I'm sorry, she whispered, I just tried to comfort you.  
  
-I'm the one who's sorry.  
  
-You didn't tell her.  
  
-No! And I don't want her to die before she knows! I don't want her to die!  
  
-She won't! She has the card, I'm sure she can make it.  
  
-I don't know Tomoyo, I'm scared.  
  
-I am too.  
  
-I should be with her. I should protect her! I should. Daidoji. I should.  
  
-Don't blame yourself! She's gonna be ok!  
  
-Please, leave me alone.  
  
-Ok.  
  
She left.  
  
Sakura, where are you? Be safe. Please. Because I. because I. Because I love you! It's now so clear to me! I almost got myself to tell it to you last night. Sakura, where are you?  
  
-I have to go save her!  
  
I ran to the door but Terada stoped me.  
  
-Where are you going?  
  
-I'm going to get Sakura!  
  
-You can't, the storm isn't finish yet. You have to stay!  
  
-No. Sakura!  
  
I broke down on my knees.  
  
-Where are you, I whispered.  
  
Suddentlay, everything became yellow., everything stopped.  
  
-The Time card!  
  
I stood up, hope coming back to me.  
  
I went outside and called your name hopelessly.  
  
-Sakura! Sakura. come back to me.  
  
The yellow desapeared and the snow was still there. blew by the wind. There was a problem. If she stopped the snow, why didn't she take care of it? What's going on? Where are you! Mysteriously, the storm stopped and the other joined me outside.  
  
-Sakura and Eriol. I hope they're nat. started Chiaru.  
  
Dead! Oh no! They can't! No! No!  
  
-Ok, every body, stay here, I'm going to look for them, said the teacher.  
  
I felt tears coming to my eyes. Hope was leaving me. dead.  
  
-There she is! Said weakly Tomoyo.  
  
I looked up and there she was with Eriol.  
  
A throbbing pain left my heart and my eyes widened, I took a deep breath and ran to her.  
  
-Sakura! Are you ok!  
  
-Yeah. I guess I'm just.  
  
She fell unconsciously in the snow.  
  
-She's really tired, someone has to bring her to her room!  
  
I took her on my shoulders. Thanks God. She's safe.  
  
-He'll not be happy, but this time, ha can't help her. The little serving knight In love with his princess, said Eriol evily, too far from me to hear it.  
  
While I was bringning her to her room, only one thing was in my mind.  
  
I have to tell her. 


End file.
